Episode 3
Summary Wolfram tells Yuuri that Conrad and Gwendal have gone off to settle a skirmish at a human refugee town near the border. Yuuri convinces Wolfram to take him out the village to help. At the castle, they show Günter rushing around searching for Yuuri. Yuuri and Wolfram are riding toward the village, and Yuuri notices a Kotsuhizoku is following them. They run into Adalbert on the way, and he uses a spell on Wolfram and his soldiers that prevents them from moving because they have strong Maryoku. Adalbert then scolds Wolfram for not having thought to bring at least one person who doesn't have Maryoku. Adalbert then tries to convince Yuuri that being the maou will just make him an enemy to all humans and that he will end up hating humans and tries to tell Yuuri that he's a normal human because he's not affected by the spell. Wolfram manages to overcome the spell enough to tell Yuuri not to listen to Adalbert because he's a mazoku who betrayed them. Adalbert then tells Wolfram that the humans that he hates so much are burning a mazoku town. It is a fight between humans. Yuuri is shocked that humans would attack other humans. Wolfram says that Adalbert must have instigated it, and Adalbert says he just told some people who were in the middle of a famine where to get some food. Yuuri thinks it's horrible that humans would do that to each other, and Adalbert says the humans in this village aren't the same because they are on the Mazoku's side. Adalbert tells Yuuri to come with him before he is corrupted by the Mazoku. Wolfram tells him to go with Adalbert for now since it doesn't seem like he wants to hurt him and he'll come back to get him. Yuuri gets off the horse and then moves Wolfram's foot against the horse to make it run away. Yuuri then turns to Adalbert and tells him that Wolfram did choose one person wasn't affected by the spell and that he's already decided to help the Mazoku. At this Adalbert decides he has to kill him because he can't convince him to go against the mazoku anymore. Adalbert swings his sword at Yuuri and at the last second a Kotsuhizoku flys down and gets in the way. The Kotsuhizoku shatters and Yuuri is sad that it sacrificed itself to save him. Adalbert comes at Yuuri again, but Conrad shows up and stops him, and Adalbert runs away. Conrad hugs Yuuri and Wolfram returns. Yuuri asks how Conrad knew he was there, and Conrad tells him that the Kotsuhizoku are able to communicate with each other telepathically. Yuuri then tries to bury the Kotsuhizoku, but Conrad tells him if they just put it back together it will be fine. Conrad, Yuuri, and Wolfram then head down to the village, and Yuuri passes a medical tent where he meets Gisela. Yuuri then tries to help tend to people's wounds but the person he tries to help refuses to let a mazoku touch him. Yuuri goes back outside and stands with Conrad and Wolfram and says that he thought it would be mazoku that hate humans that were attacking the village. Wolfram asks why they would do that why this is mazoku land, as it would just destroy the land. Yuuri says he just thought that humans and Mazoku would be more like natural enemies. Conrad asks him if the humans fought against each other on Earth. Gwendal rides up with a man he says started the attack. Gwendal says that the reason they couldn't stop the fire is because it was magic. Gwendal asks if Yuuri is there just as a spectator or if he is planning to use his water ability to help out. Wolfram informs him that Yuuri doesn't remember using his maryoku and that it was just a miracle he performed subconsciously. Yuuri doesn't know what they are talking about. Gwendal then has his soldiers take the man in charge of the attack to the villagers who lived in the village and tells them that they can kill him or do whatever they want with him. Yuuri gets upset at this and says killing him won't solve anything and asks why they aren't putting out the fire. Conrad explains that fire started by magic can't be put out very easily. They need a water user to put it out. Wolfram then asks Gwendal if this can be used as a reason to declare war. Gwendal tells him that it might but that their opponents do not really have any soldiers so it would probably just be best to punish those involved. Yuuri is upset by this conversation and then turns to Conrad and answers his question about whether humans fight against each other on Earth. He says they do, but the difference is there is always someone wanting to stop them. Gwendal then says if he doesn't plan on being the Maou then he should stay out of it because he has to protect the Mazoku and this is the way mazoku do things. Yuuri then responds "if that's so, then I'll change the way you do things. I'll become the maou!" The guy who the soldiers are holding breaks free and comes at Yuuri with a knife. He asks for a horse and Gwendal gets down from his horse and takes it to the man. The man tells Yuuri to get on the horse, and while he is doing so, a young boy comes running at the man. The boy knocks the man down, and they recapture him but the boy his hurt. The boy asks Yuuri if he is the king and if he'll protect the village. Yuuri promises that he will and then uses his power to call rain to put out the fire. The scene then changes to Yuuri's coronation ceremony. All he has to do is put his hand in a waterfall, but when he does he is once pulled again through the water back to Earth. He wakes up back in the girls bathroom stall where he was transported from, and Murata and a police officer are there looking at him. Yuuri thinks it was just a long dream but then realizes that he still has a rope on his shoulder, and his pants are undone because Günter grabbed his belt when he was sucked through the portal, and it came off. Murata sees the string bikini underwear and thinks he has a strange hobby. Category:Episodes